I am Demyx9
by Yuki9283
Summary: Not good at summaries. Rated M just in case. Yaoi. Demyx's story, starting from his birth into darkness and what he goes through as he begins his journey with the orgi13. Will try to make it go along with the games but some things may be different.
1. Chapter 1

Author: Just something I thought up one night and decided to write down. R&R

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters in this story.

The first thing I can remember is darkness. An icy grip burning through my soul, tearing everything away. I remember being afraid and then...nothing. When the darkness receded, it burrowed into my soul, into the place where I used to exist. A voice so cold it had to belong to that same chilling darkness shook me to full consciousness.

"Welcome to Organization 13 number 9."

'number 9?' Is that me? I reached out, attempting to find my true name, but the darkness had swallowed it whole. The man I used to be was gone. It took me a few moments to realize that I seemed to be naked. I expected to feel embarrassed, uncomfortable, but like my true name, the name that made me someone, the emotions that had ruled my existence, had sunk into the impenetrable darkness.

"Number 9." The cool voice spoke again. "Number 9, please follow me." The sense that I was floating left me, and I realized I was standing. Taking a hesitant step, I followed the darkness that was a man from the dark room I had been born in.

"You shall be clothed shortly. First, we must discover who you were to deign how you may be useful to our cause."

"Cause sir?" The sound of my own voice startled me. The darkness echoed through it. That empty hollowness that had consumed me, making me numb, was present in even the simplest thing as my voice.

"I forget sometimes, that those newly reborn to the dark do not know of our sacred quest. There is no need to call me sir, Xemnas is my name, I am your superior here. The first of our number." He continued down the dark hall as he spoke. "You must have noticed by now, that although you may remember feelings and even things from your previous existence that you feel nothing. Not embarrassment at your exposure, or fear of the unknown. You are numb, empty."

His voice was chilling but captivating. Even if i'd wanted to do so, I could not have turned my attention away from it. "I...I may have noticed sir..superior." He nodded. As he continued with his explanation. The reality that the emptiness that had been filled with the dark was the absence of my heart, and of the mission his self and the other 11 members and now me, was to regain that vital piece that would make me whole again. That would banish that horrible nothingness. We entered a huge white room. Though the intense light should have hurt my eyes after the long dark corridors, it was as if the white light was as much an illusion as the memories of my hollow emotions. As we approached the center of the room I realized that the walls were lined with thirteen large white throne like chairs.

"Stay here number 9" Xemnas told me. "We shall discover who you were in order to know who you now are." As my gaze roamed the room again the empty thrones were suddenly filled with the cloaked members of the organization 13, and though I hadn't noticed his absence, Xemnas sat among them. I stood there, unclothed in the center of them, unsure what to do, and as I realized finally that my skin was cold, and intense heat filled me. The darkness covered my eyes again momentarily. The hot darkness seemed to last forever and no time at all. When it cleared White hot letters formed above me.

"Number 9 of the organization 13. You shall henceforth be known as Demyx, Melodious Nocturne." As Xemnas's voice boomed through the huge chamber, a large instrument materialized before me. As my fingertips brushed the cool surface of the blue sitar the numbness was gone. And although the darkness remained a smile split across my face and a simple knowledge filled me. 'My heart's not gone. Its right here.'


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Hello all. Wow, this must be the quiest ive ever gotten back to a fanfic. I just cant seem to get it out of my head. Also, I'm changing the POV to 3rd person. It was neccisary for the first chapter to be in 1st but from here on out it would be pointless and i beleive it would only take away from the story. 1st person POV always annoyed me while reading and its even worse to write. Anyway R&R

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! All characters and places in this fanfiction are forever out of my reach and belong to someone else.

"Well that took bloody forever." The drawling voice startled Demyx and the beautiful instrament vanished although not, he noticed with some releif, the feeling that it had brought. It was as if a tendral of the horrible darkness still linked him to that beautiful sitar that had returned the feeling to his soul. The man who had spoken sat forward and his dark hood fell hair was a briliant red that seemed to reach for the stars. Even from where Demyx stood he could make out the startling green of his eyes and the small dark marks underneath them. "Can somebody Pleeeease get the kid some clothes?" He continued, a smirk playing across his features. "Im starting to get all hot and bothered." Demyx blushed a deep scarlet. Since the appearance of the sitar he seemed to have regained his sense of shame along with the other emotions.

"THat is enough number 8." Xemnas drawled. "Number 9 shall be clothed soon enough. Since you seem to have taken such an interest in the boy, you shall take him to the witch. She shall take care of his needs." THe others in the room snickered but otherwise said nothing. "Aww man, this stinks. Cant you make the dog do it?!"

"You shall also begin his training in the morning." Xemnas continued as if he hadnt heard him at all and the redhead slumped in his chair, and expression of sheer annoyance on his face. "fine, Come with me Mr. Fohawk." He said, gestering to the newest member once again. Demyx was confused.

"Mr..Fohawk?" he asked, not understanding the origin of the ridiculous nickname. "Better show him a mirror too Axel." A cruel female voice came from another of the members. She pushed back her hood and dropped limberly from the thronelike chair to the floor in front of him. THe other members followed suit, each pushing back their own hoods as they decended their seats. Xemnas alone was not among them. It seemed he had left the room entirely. THe woman had short blond hair with two longer strands near her temles that rested straight up and back over her smooth gelled hair. SHe stroked Demyx's cheek. Although he didnt understand why, the action sent a nervous tendral of fear down his spine. the others stood silently around him, A huge redhaired man towered above him. Demyx looked at the others.

THere was a thin, tall man with long, dark dredded hair and another with a black ponytail, accented with white streaks. He had a creepy grin and an eyepatch. Axel, stood next to him, and the man next to him had long blue hair and an X shaped scar on his face. A man pink, flouncy hair confused Demyx for a moment, thinking the tall man was a girl, and though he had the pink hair and twirled a flower through his fingers, the shape of his face and his body structure was distinctly male. The man next to him seemed nervous. Long blond hair framed his angular face and he held his arms around himself, as if trying to protect himself from some unknown evil. A shorthaired blond man reminded Demyx of a pirate. Demyx almost didnt knotice the last of them but once he knoticed the slate haired shorter man, he was impossible to forget. He looked so empty. WHile the others seemed to have some sort of personality, and either smiled or glared at demyx, the lack of emotion the mans face was frightning, as if he alone had truly lost his heart and then never found it again as demyx had in that strange blue sitar.

"Are we gonna stand here all day or are you idiots gonna introduce yourselves so I can get this crap over with?" Axel interjected annoyed.

THe blond girl stuck out her hand and demyx hesitantly shook it. He again got that strange tingling fear and quickly let go. " Im Larxene, Number 12." SHe said, but the man with the eyepatch had already shoved her out of his way and thrust out his hand also. "Names Xigbar kid, Number 2" He grinned easily, and although the smile seemed slightly menacing, Demyx made an effort to smile back.  
"Im Luxord and this here's Lexaeus." The man with short blond hair indicated to himself and the huge redhaired man. "I'm number 10, he's number 5. He dont talk much."

"Im Marluxia,Number 11!" THe pink hair man was as flamboyant as his pink hair suggested. He grabbed the man with long blond hair and the one with the long blue. " This is vexen, number 4," He shook the blond one slightly who looked absolutely horrified at being manhandled. "and this little puppy here is Saix!" THe blue haired man looked furocious and extremely angry but said nothing. "He's number 7!"

"my name is Xaldin. I am number 3 of this organization." THe man with dreds spoke up, but made no move to shake Demyx's hand. Demyx nodded at them all in turn, smiling timidly at the rambunctious group of nobodies.

"Whats your name?" He asked the cold eyed, slate haired man. THe man in question looked at him for a moment, as if deciding weather or not answering Demyx's question was worth his time. "Zexion." He said.

"So..you're number 13?" Demyx asked him, attempting to keep up with all the numbers he'd been given on his fingers.  
"Six." Zexion told him just as coldly. He turned then, and exited through a dark hall that had materialized behind him, startling Demyx.

"so..What about 13? Xemnas said he was number 1 but noone has claimed to be 13 yet." It was Axel who answered him.

"We only have 12 members right now."

"but Xemnas said this was called the ORganization 13." Axel rolled his eyes. "Thats because that will be our final number. 13 hasn't joined us yet. Got it memorized?" The question confused demyx. "Umm, I think so." Axel rolled his eyes again. "Alright, follow me, the rest of you get lost." THe other members glared at him and vanished into similar doorways as Zexion had.

"Its a shame to clothe you, but i doubt you want to keep on running aroung in the buff, Follow me and I'll take you to Namine'. " Demyx followed him from the room on foot. He wanted to ask why they didnt take one of the strange doorways the others had but his asking Axel questions only seemed to irritate the man, so he remained silent on their way down the dimly lit corridors. It seemed like forever before axel finally stopped in front of a plain door.

He pushed it open, beckoning Demyx to follow him.

"Hey girly, brought you a project." Demyx peered around him, attempting to catch a glimpse of who he spoke to. A little girl with blond hair sat in the middle of a blank, white room. She looked up as they entered and a soft smile lit up her angelic face.

"Axel, I wondered when you would come to visit me. Who's this?"

"New kid, called Demyx. Cant have him running naked everywhere, might cause a riot." Axel smirked at his own joke. "I can help him. You can leave if you want Axel, I think dinner will be ready soon." Axel ruffled her hair affectionately. "Good girl, see you later." And he disapeared into a portal, leaving Demyx alone with the girl.  
"Hi, I'm Demyx." He said timidly, unsure if the girl was friendly or just pretending.

"Hi Demyx, I'm Namine', Im going to draw you some clothes. You'll get a room later. It'll be pretty basic but if you come see me I can make it look however you want." She said sweetly. Demyx smiled at her." How does that help? Do you show your drawings to a store?" Namine giggled. "No silly, my drawings become real you know. If i draw you in the normal cloak of the orginazation, you will suddenly appear in it. If i draw you a room, that is how it will appear. If you tell me what you want, I can draw you some casual outfits for times when you do not need the cloak." Demyx nodded, understanding finally. "Thats a pretty cool trick, can everyone do stuff like that here?" Namine shook her head. "Everyone's powers are different here. You'll soon find yours. Its connected to your own weapon and personality."

"Weapon?" Demyx asked her, "You mean that beautiful intstrament? THe one that made me feel stuff again?" Namine smiled at him. "Yes that one, but the feelings arnt' real. They are merely a memory. The weapons merely magnify the memory, createing the illusion of feeling so that we may better blend into the worlds of somebodies. It is not your heart but a weapon and a tool. You may name it if you wish."

Demyx nodded again and changed the subject. "So what kinda clothes do i need?"

"Whats your favorite color?" She asked him, and Demyx answered her immediately.

"Blue." THat same vibrant color as the sitar that he had been rebourne with. She nodded absantmindedly and began to scribble into a notebook that Demyx had not noticed earlier.

It took him a few moments to realize he was now in one of the long black cloaks that the other members wore.

"I'll draw you some other clothes to start with. They'll be in your room later." She shooed him away, concentrating on the notepad, and Demyx exited the room, shutting the door. He realized then that he had no idea where he was and neither did he know how to create those strange doors that everyone here seemed to be able to do so easily. The smell of frying fish drifted down the hall and he remembered Namine saying something about dinner. Inhaling appreciatively, he followed his nose down the halls.


End file.
